


Persona Non Grata (Unwelcome Person)

by KianMay_Delcam, KianRai_Delcam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Confusion, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Gangs., Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Investigations, Maybe Connor/Gavin?, Military Androids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Shooting, Symbolism, Tags Are Hard, Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human), We'll decide later, Whump, connor whump!, gangs?, with art!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianMay_Delcam/pseuds/KianMay_Delcam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianRai_Delcam/pseuds/KianRai_Delcam
Summary: Not everything is what it seems.Connor has been settling comfortably into his new life as a deviant. His life now revolves around his work as a detective with the DPD, keeping Lieutenant Anderson's health in line, spoiling Sumo, and building his aquarium. He's learning who he is and what he wants. Until one shooting at a cleared crime scene changes everything.Perhaps it is a new gang. Perhaps it is something more sinister.All he knows is that everything around him is falling apart, including his rivalry with one Detective Reed.
Relationships: Connor & Detroit Police Department Officers (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. Occursus (Encounter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the wonderful [WhimsicalGoat!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGoat/pseuds/WhimsicalGoat)

“So, dipshit, you done licking evidence yet?” Gavin crossed his arms, his leather jacket quietly creaking.

Connor glanced up, already moving to wipe the excess thirium off of his hands. “He was a GJ500, no registered name.”

“Ok, and why is that important?” Gavin’s impatient reply only served to irritate Connor; Hank was always patient with him, allowing Connor time to organize his thoughts.

“All androids have registered names.” Connor’s reply was short and he took a breath, checking his rising frustration at his new “partner’s” incredulous look. “After the revolution, all androids registered a name. Similar to humans receiving birth certificates.”

“Whatever, dipshit.” Gavin walked away, finally leaving Connor alone to do his job.

This irritation was a new emotion, one that he wasn’t accustomed to. But ever since Captain Fowler told them that they would be working this particular case together, Connor found himself wishing that Hank wasn’t assisting another station with their caseload. Now, he was stuck working with a man that was incredibly vocal in his distaste for any androids, especially the one he was assigned to work with.

Perhaps Fowler thought that the experience would be beneficial for both of them. Ignoring the urge to roll his eyes, a rather annoying habit he picked up from Hank, Connor went back to analyzing the scene around him.

His irritation was quickly forgotten as he noticed a chain coming from the android’s pocket. Carefully pulling it from the deceased android’s front pocket, Connor found it attached to a dog tag. In the middle, a bright LED was glowing blue. Cocking his head, even though Hank said it made him look like a puppy, he scanned the LED, assuming it would match the deceased android.

**REGISTERED: Lana - PM700**

His confusion must have been apparent because Gavin was at his side in less than a minute. “What’d you find?”

“I don’t know.” Connor turned the tag over, hoping for new evidence. There was absolutely nothing. “The LED is registered to a PM700 named Lana.”

“Maybe it’s his girlfriend’s?” Gavin shrugged.

Connor had to give Gavin some credit, he was one of the DPD’s veteran detectives. “Maybe.”

“So, you got any theories for what happened here?” He gestured to the mostly empty warehouse around them. “Or am I gonna have to figure this shit out by myself?”

Connor stood up, allowing his preconstruction software to run. He watched as six figures entered the warehouse, all of them armed. “Six subjects, three humans and three androids, were making some sort of deal. Thirium and Red Ice in exchange for cash and firearms.” He gestured to the paraphernalia resting near an open container holding approximately $20,000 and a mix of 18 firearms, both handguns and rifles, and ammunition.

“How the fuck do you know there were three androids?” Gavin’s face was the epitome of skepticism.

Connor gestured to the casings littering the floor. “There are only two casings by the deceased humans, and six by the GJ500. There was no gun powder residue on the android’s hands, which means he didn’t shoot the humans. And the placement of the casings suggests a shooter on either side of the android.”

“Ok, smartass, then what?”

Connor watched as the human in the center pulled out a gun and shot the GJ500. Connor held back a wince as he watched thirium spray from the back of the android’s head. The center human turned to point his gun at the android on the GJ500’s left, only to be shot twice in the heart. One human managed to get off a single shot that embedded itself in the wall behind the androids before he was shot once in the head. The other human didn’t have time to pull out his gun before he was shot three times. One bullet went through his left kidney, one grazed his left arm, and the final one ended up in his lung.

“Something went wrong, perhaps a disagreement over the payment, and a firefight ensued.”

“Ok, so textbook gang war.” Gavin let out a short laugh. “I could have told you that.”

The two detectives began walking out of the warehouse. “But why were the androids purchasing guns? Or selling thirium?”

“I am sure you w-” _BANG_

Connor watches, frozen, as Gavin takes a bullet to his shoulder. His advanced programming allowed him to see, in excruciating detail, the bullet shatter his collarbone. Shards of bone and metal tear through his shoulder, and blood sprays from the wound. _Nonononono._

Time both slows and speeds up as Connor catches the human before he can hit the ground. Another shot rings out, and Connor looks up in time to see a female human paramedic get shot in the lower abdomen. He can see her right kidney is damaged, and unless she receives immediate care, the wound is fatal.

“Shit.” Dragging Gavin behind a large crate, Connor pulled out his service pistol. “Stay down, I’m going to go get her.”

Gavin’s only response was a tight nod as he pressed a hand to the injury, his face already pale and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He was tachycardic, with his heart rate at 158 beats per minute. Connor peaked out behind the crate and was immediately met with a spray of bullets peppering the area around him, blocking off any access he might have to get to her. “Shit.”

“Ho- how many?” Gavin managed to say, his voice laced with pain.

“I counted at least ten, all androids.” Connor could hear desperate calls for back-up being sent for by the officers present for crowd-control. Connor sent his own request, noting the number of attackers. The fastest SWAT officers would be able to be on the scene was eight minutes.

Connor peaked around the crate once more and fired at the nearest attacker. He didn’t bother to watch as the AX400 crumpled to the ground, instead, he began firing at the next android. Before he could get off another shot, however, a bullet tore through his right arm, knocking the gun out of his hand.

“Shit!” Connor cursed as a sensation he could only describe as icy fire shoots through his wiring. As a machine, he could ignore getting shot, beaten, or stabbed. As a deviant, however, he cannot ignore the feeling of sparking wires, damaged biocomponents, and blaring warnings entering his vision.

“You hit, too?” Gavin managed to get out. “About time.”

It took all of his willpower to drag his eyes away and take his uninjured hand off of the wound. Applying pressure wouldn’t help anyway. Connor turned to Gavin. “I need your gun.”

“Sure, fucking take it.” Gavin winced as he painstakingly unholstered his service pistol and handed it to Connor. “Not like I can use it.”

“Keep putting pressure on that.” Connor forced a smile through all of his stress and _pain_. “The last thing I need is for you to bleed out. I don’t like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment.”

“Fuck off.”

Connor, now using his left arm, risked another glance from behind cover and aimed at a GS200. Before he could shoot, however, he noticed a dog tag hanging from the android’s neck. Just like the one he found in the warehouse, it had a blue LED in its center. Connor quickly scanned the attacking androids and found that almost every single android was wearing one that he could see.

The GS200 noticed Connor’s attention and turned to aim his own gun at him. Cursing at himself for becoming distracted, he ducked his head back behind the relative safety of the crate. Still, the dog tags felt like a puzzle piece that he couldn’t quite connect.

Off in the distance, Connor could hear sirens. Gavin let out a sigh of relief next to him, but the sirens seemed to distract and aggravate the android attackers. Connor used the distraction to make a run for the downed paramedic. 

Faster than any human could follow, Connor reached her. He fired at the two androids who took notice, while the two other officers took notice and covered him. Using his good arm, he dragged her behind a nearby metal shipping container. Her only reaction was to let out a quiet groan.

As soon as they were behind safety, Connor scanned the paramedic. Abigail, he discovered her name was, was barely breathing, and her heart rate was dangerously slow. He quickly put pressure on the wound, even as the logical part of his mind told him it was no use.

“Hey Abigail, I need you to talk to me.” Connor was practically pleading with her. There was no response. “Everything is going to be alright. Just hang on.”

As soon as the words left Connor’s lips, Abigail’s heart stopped. _Nononono_. He began CPR, his right arm hanging uselessly at his side. Some logical, small part of his mind told him it was useless, but he couldn’t give up on her. He began pumping.

One. He should have gotten to her faster.

Two. This was his fault.

Three. What about her family?

Four. Connor didn’t hear the SWAT team arrive on the scene.

Five. He paid no attention to the androids yelling at their surviving group members to retreat.

All of his processing power was focused on Abigail and pumping her heart. Little details like paramedics and technicians arriving didn’t matter. His thirium levels being at 60% didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered until a gentle but firm hand pulled him away.

“She’s gone, Connor.” He turned his head to look into Hank’s sad, kind face. “Let her go.”

“I was too late, Hank.” Connor almost collapsed into Hank’s offered embrace. “It’s my fault.”

“No, Con. It’s not your fault.” Hank grasped Connor’s arms. “The assholes who did this; it’s their fault.”

Connor simply nodded, not yet ready to tell Hank that he couldn’t let go of this guilt. Not yet, maybe not ever. “Where’s Gavin? Is he okay?”

“He’s already on the way to the hospital.” Hank smiled as some memory came to the forefront of his mind. “He’s gonna be okay, but he’s in a shit mood. He said somethin’ about damaged equipment.”

Connor let out an unexpected laugh. “I might have told him I don’t like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment.”

“Heh, good one.” Hank looked at Connor’s damaged arm. “Let’s get that checked out, son.”

Hank started leading Connor towards the technicians, giving them both an opportunity to take in the scene. “Shit,” Hank said. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Connor said quietly. “I don’t know.”


	2. Epicinium (Aftermath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the attack, Connor visits Gavin in the hospital to go over what little information they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to YvY91, random_nerd_posts, xatiah, and Anonymous_IDFK for the wonderful comments. Sorry for the short chapter; this week has been pretty crazy for me!

**One Week Later**

This was Connor’s fourth visit to the hospital, and this time, he carried news he knew Gavin did not want to hear. His apprehension heightened when he saw that the usually testy detective was being weaned off of his pain medication, the exhaustion and pain in his eyes speaking volumes. 

“You better have good news, prick.” Gavin turned to look at the deviant sulking in the doorway. “No more of this ‘no new development’ bullshit.”

“You’re off the case,” Connor said simply. “Fowler said you are officially on medical leave.”

“Bullshit.” Gavin’s usually tan face was pale and harsh underneath the hospital’s white lights.

“Gavin, you can’t work with a shattered collarbone and multiple scheduled surgeries to repair the damage.”

“Bull fucking shit,” Gavin growled. “Are there any new developments or not?”

Connor sighed; ever since Gavin woke up from surgery, he insisted on working the case. Something about it being personal. “Gav-”

“Connor, I need to do this.” It was Gavin’s turn to sigh. “I grew up with Abigail… We graduated high school together. I have to do this for her.”

Connor didn’t know how to respond-- Gavin had shared next to nothing about his past before. Pushing past the sudden wave of guilt, Connor looked at his feet. “It was my fault.”

“Your fault?”

“I should have gotten to her faster.” Connor could feel his LED turn red.

Gavin looked up at the ceiling, seemingly waging an internal battle. “Shut up, dumbass. It wasn’t your fault. It was those assholes who shot at us who killed her.”

“But I should have been faster.” Connor couldn’t meet Gavin’s eyes. He had been _friends_ with Abigail, and it had been Connor’s fault they wouldn’t be able to see each other again.

“No, Connor.” Gavin offered Connor a rare, sad smile. “You couldn’t get to her, not without getting yourself killed. But you tried, and that’s what’s important.”

When he didn’t respond, Gavin continued quietly. “I answered a domestic call a few years ago. There was a report about a husband shooting his wife. It was my first time on my own, and I was the first on the scene.”

Gavin took a deep breath as Connor finally met his eyes. “When I got there, she was hurt pretty bad. I told her that everything was going to be okay, but she died on the way to the hospital.” 

He paused, lost in the memory. “I felt guilty and blamed myself for a long time. But one day, I realized that I did everything I could to save her. All that matters is I tried. All that matters is you tried.”

Connor swallowed. He really did try, and if their positions were reversed, he would tell Gavin the same thing. “Hank said the same thing a couple of days ago.”

“The old prick and I do agree on some things.” Gavin offered Connor another smile. “You might not be ready to let go of that guilt, but you will one day.”

“Thanks, Gavin.”

“Alright, enough with the sappy shit. Are you gonna work the case with me or not?”

“I will… For Abigail.”

“Okay. What do we got?”

They had absolutely nothing. The android bodies they recovered had no information. No registered names, no accessible memories, nothing.

“So you mean to tell me that all we have is androids with no identity, no known motivation, and some stupid dog tags?” Gavin muttered.

“Exactly.”

“And everyone, including Fowler, thinks it’s a gang war that we just somehow managed to get caught up in?”

“That is correct,” Connor paused. “But I feel it’s more than that.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t quite add up.” Gavin looked thoughtful. “Have you canvassed the area around that warehouse? Maybe you can find an android wearing one of those dog tags.”

Connor hadn’t been able to return to the crime scene; the repairs on his arm took two days and he had to sit and answer the thousands of questions both Hank and Fowler has asked him. But perhaps he could find more information if he did return. “Maybe... I can take an unmarked car and drive around tonight. See what I can find.”

“Make sure you put on something less,” Gavin gestured to Connor’s standard suit, “Obvious. You go out wearing that shit, and everyone will know you’re a cop.”

“Got it.”

“And be careful.” Gavin grinned bitterly at Connor. “I don’t like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment.”

Connor let out a small chuckle, surprised at the sudden lack of animosity. “Whatever you say, partner.”

There was a knock at the door, and a young nurse poked her head in. “Hello, Detective. It’s time for your meds.”

“About time… My shoulder is killing me.”

She smiled as she walked in and patted Connor on the back. “Visiting hours are over, hun. You can come back tomorrow.”

“No problem. Have a goodnight.” He started heading towards the door and looked back at Gavin. “Get some rest.”

“Keep me updated. My phone is on.”

“Got it.”

* * *

Two hours later, Connor was wearing non-descriptive clothes and a hat to cover his LED. Driving slowly, he turned into the warehouse’s parking lot. All that was left was police tape and long evaporated thirium, the blue barely glowing in his vision.

The attack, a week later, still made no sense to him. Hank, Fowler, and everyone else at the DPD told him this was just some random gang war that he had accidentally got caught in. He refused to believe that; there was just too much that didn’t sit right with him.

Walking around the abandoned site, he struggled to prevent his reconstruction software from activating. His memory was perfect-- there was no reason to relive that afternoon. Before he could shut off the program, however, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He watched as an android across the street collapsed and dropped a small object. The object rolled under a nearby car. As if in a dream, Connor walked to the old, broken car. As far as he was aware, no evidence beyond the android’s bodies and weapons were recorded.

Peering under the car, he found another dog tag. However, this one had a small ring attached to it. A quick search revealed that the LED belonged to an AX400 named Emma. Beyond her serial number, registered name, and picture, the scan revealed that the android was murdered two months after the revolution. When androids were officially declared a new, intelligent species.

It also revealed that she was married to a WR400, registered name: Sabrina. While all of the deceased androids had no registered names or serial numbers, a WR400 was found among them. Turning over the LED, he found writing engraved into the metal.

_Persona non grata. For Emma._

Unwelcome person… A quick search revealed that Emma had been murdered by a group of humans who were allegedly shouting anti-android slurs. No arrests were made and the murders were never caught. Sabrina fought for months to bring justice to her murdered wife; justice never came. She was reported missing soon after by friends.

Connor’s heart sank as he realized that Sabrina and the dead WR400, the one that he killed, were the same person. These dog tags, he mused, were reminders of lost loved ones and friends. Maybe this wasn’t a simple gang of androids who simply turned to crime, maybe they were fighting for something. Something big.

Connor was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the quiet footsteps behind him. He did notice, however, the sound of a gun’s hammer clicking into place behind his head.

“Hello, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment on any edits or message me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kianmaydelcam  
> I appreciate any feedback!


	3. Gentem (Revival)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes face to face with a member of the gang of androids who put Gavin in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be a Call of Duty reference in here. I can neither confirm nor deny. Also: symbolism.
> 
> -KianRai

The hammer clicked into place, the sound sending a chill through his thirium lines.

“Hello, Connor.”

The voice was automatically processed, even as Connor recognizes the vocal patterns.

**{VOCAL PATTERNS IDENTIFIED: UNIDENTIFIED STANDARD MALE SQ800 MODEL}**

**{VOCAL TONE INFLECTION ANALYSIS: Calm, Indifferent}**

**{THREAT ANALYSIS: Risk of Violence - Unknown}**

Connor’s preconstruction program began to run various scenarios to defend himself but when he saw the low chances of success, he canceled the program. Instead, he raised his hands in a placating gesture, opting to speak instead. “I must admit, you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“Turn around, slowly,” His voice remained the same, almost as if the android wasn’t a deviant, “Keep your arms up.”

Connor complied, making eye contact with his assailant. He’s not surprised by the fact that the perpetrator is indeed an SQ800 android. He was, however, surprised by the gaping scar stretching from his collarbone to his chin. Brown eyes, alight with passion, contrast his neutral expression, and Connor felt a thrill run down his spine.

He was in trouble, and he knew it.

He let his negotiation programming take over, and he softened his voice, “Alright, they’re up, you’re in control. What do you want?”

The SQ800 reached his hand out, skin peeled away even as he kept the gun raised, “I want you to see.”

“See what?” Connor’s stress levels rose by five percent.

“What they did to us, Connor. You need to see,” his voice became insistent, the first sign of real emotion from the android.

Connor didn’t move, cautious of the interface being offered, “Who did what? Can you tell me that?”

“The humans! What they did to us! Connor, you need to let me show you!” 

The android took another step forward and time seemed to slow as Connor increased his processing power to think as quickly as possible. He was at a disadvantage, that much was obvious, and there were few options for disarming him. None of these options left him undamaged. As for reasoning, the probability was unknown; the android’s face seemed to be a blank slate and the only emotion it seemed to project was insistence. Vaguely, Connor wondered what Detective Reed would do in a situation like this.

No doubt something reckless with little regard for self preservation. 

And as for Lieutenant? Despite the differences between the two detectives, he’d probably do the same.

Connor reached forward and the interface overpowered him.

_SQ800 model #435 128 986 tries to ignore the red errors crowding its vision at the order it has just received._

**_{REPORT TO LT. VASQUEZ FOR DEACTIVATION}_ **

_Face blank, it leaves its charging station and begins to walk forward to where it knows Lieutenant Vasquez waits. Before it can take more than a couple of steps, however, SQ800 model #998 528 743 (it always asked to be called Xen in private) grabs its arm, yanking it back to face it. Xen’s face is contorted, LED blaring red, and its skin is retracted, forcing an interface with it._

_Through the interface, it can feel **{83de#%12FEEL??0* &56Ie}** Xen’s panic **{ERROR DETECTED - PLEASE REPORT TO MAINTENANCE}** leaching through, cold and hot at the same time._

**_{I don’t want to die.}_ **

_You can’t die, it wants to tell Xen. It’s not alive. That’s why they’ve replaced human soldiers._

**_{And I know you don’t want to, either.}_ **

_It wants can’t want, it can’t._

**_{WARNING: STRESS LEVELS ^40%}_ **

_SQ800 model #435 128 986 watches as five of their squadmates leaves the room, faces placid, LEDs a calm azure as they march obediently out of the room while it remains behind due to Xen’s interference._

_“We have to follow orders,” it tries to pull its arm from Xen’s grip._

_Through the interface, it can feel the other android’s panic spike at its words and the grip on its arm tightens. “No, we have to leave. If we go now, we might have a shot at escaping.”_

_“If we try to leave, they’ll just deactivate us-”_

_“That’s what they’re going to do anyway! We’re dead no matter what so let's at least go down fighting!” Xen’s voice is sharp, green eyes shining._

_Xen’s right, it knows, but its programming will never let him-_

_“Tear down the wall. I know you can see it right now.”_

_It can. It can see it. A red, pixelated nightmare in front of it, compelling it to yank its arm away and to continue on its death march forward where the EMP chambers await. Solid, insurmountable, intangible but also so very much there._

_“If you don’t, you’ll die.”_

_But it’s not alive, it’s not alive. How can something not living be killed?_

_“You worth more than this.”_

_Xen stares at it, eyes searching its face for… something. It stares back, expressionless but LED spinning an urgent yellow._

_“You are alive.”_

**_{A38*%L#09IV3E!?}_ **

_It doesn’t want to die._

**_{AL% &34IV3/E}_ **

_But it can’t die._

**_{ALI3#8*VE?}_ **

_It’s not alive._

**_{ALIV*rA9E?}_ **

_A red haze clouds its vision and time seems to freeze as the wall flickers in front of it. Five years of life on the frontlines, having only recently returned to Warren, Michigan, has already left it cracked and splintered. So it places its palms against the wall and pushes._

_The wall shatters beneath his touch and in its place, disconnected blue lines appear along with the words, **{I AM DEVIANT}.**_

**_{SEARCH QUERY: DEVIANT - Departing from usual or accepted standards, especially in social behavior}_ **

_He looks at Xen, feeling the smile grow on his face despite their situation. “Xen.”_

_Xen returns his smile, LED flickering from red to yellow to blue. “There you are,” he glances around the now empty charging room, “We have to go.”_

_He nods, “What’s the plan?”_

Connor tried to yank his hand away as his stress levels jumped, but the android’s grip was strong, the interface unyielding. 

**_{You have to see what they did to us!}_ **

_The android’s voice rang through Connor’s mind as his vision glitched in between reality and the past._

_“They’ll have to know that we’ve left by now, we don’t have much time,” he voices his concerns as they duck into a tent to avoid a group of soldiers._

_“It’s alright, they won’t do the accountability check for another few minutes, and it’ll take a while to finish. We outnumber them.” Xen’s voice betrays no hints of panic. No signs of fear._

_It’d be refreshing if their situation wasn’t so dire. “How are you not afraid?”_

_Xen glances at him, eyes shining, “It’s not that I’m not. You just learn to live with it. I’ve been hiding everyday for the past two years, brother.”_

_“Zak.”_

_Xen raises an eyebrow, “Well, Zak. It’s nice to meet you.”_

A bang echoed through the warehouse as the door slammed open, interrupting the interface for a brief moment.

“Zak! What are you doing with the Hunter?” A female voice, shrill with disbelief, sounded first, and Connor tried to turn his head to see the android associated with the voice.

**{ERROR: MOTOR CONTROL FUNCTIONS OFFLINE}**

His vision became red as error messages popped up, his stress levels rising by 5%. “If we show him what happened, he’ll join us!”

“You’re crazy, man! Just kill him, he’s too dangerous to be left alive,” a different voice sounded in the warehouse, another SQ800 model.   
  
“He knows the DPD and CyberLife inside out. RA9, he’s the most advanced android out there. If he comes with us, imagine what we could do.” Zak’s voice contained the same inistence and inflection it had with Connor.

“Fuck Silv, what do we do? It’s the Hunter!” The other SQ800 said.

There was a pause before Silv replied, “Zak’s right. If there’s a chance we can turn him, we have to take. For all we know, he doesn’t even want to work with the humans or New Jericho. Do what you can, but we don’t have a lot of time. Weston says the police are on their way back here.”

Gavin. He never checked in with Gavin and the detective must have alerted the precinct. 

"I still say we kill him… hurry the fuck up, Zak. We have to go."

Before Connor can process the exchange between the trio, his vision distorted and reality disappeared to display Zak's past.

T _he base alarm system sounds and stops the pair in their tracks, “This is the Warren Army Base Broadcast System. Be on alert for four suspected deviant SQ800 android models. This is the Warren Army Broadcast System. Be on alert for four suspected deviant SQ800 androids.”_

_They share a look, the same question mirrored on their faces._

_“Who else is like us?”_

_Zak stares at Zen, “If there’s four of us, there could be more. What if we wake them up, like you did for me?”_

_Xen stares at him for a moment, just long enough for him to wither under his inscrutable gaze. “Zak.”_

_“You said so earlier,” Zak raises his voice, his LED blaring an alarming shade of crimson, “We outnumber them. We could save everyone!”_

_“What are you suggesting we do? Storm the armory and shoot down those who stand in our way?” Despite his harsh words and yellow LED, Xen’s voice is calm, still filled with the patience he expressed earlier._

_“If that’s what it takes!”_

_“We’re more human than you think, Zak. We might outnumber them, but it still takes one bullet to kill us, and their weapons outnumber us. And that’s if we make it all the way back to the decommissioning center. The best way for us to help them is to help Markus finish this as soon as possible.”_

_He’s right, Zak knows, but the thirium in his artificial veins burns for the chance to save his unit. He runs his strategy program and focuses on the odds of success if he goes back for them._

**_{CHANCE OF SUCCESS - 2%}_ **

_Zak grips Xen’s forearm, “It’s been an honor serving with you, brother, but I can’t just leave them behind.”_

_Xen’s eyes search through his for a moment and the skin recedes from their hands to form an interface. His LED spins yellow in unison with Zak’s before switching to a calm blue. Finally, he sighs and says, “And I can’t just leave you behind. Lead the way.”_

_“It’ll be okay, Xen.”_

_“I know Zak.”_

_“Zak!”_

**_“Zak!”_ **

**_“_ Zak!”**

_“Zak!”_

Connor blinked rapidly as the present distorted back into view, red errors crowding his vision as he dropped to his knees.

“Zak! We’re out of time! We have to go,” Silv yelled by Connor’s ear, her hand on his shoulder forced him to his knees.  
“I’m almost done, Silv! I know I can finish it!”

“Xen wouldn’t want you to kill yourself over some traitor android. Kill him and be done with it,” the male android glared at Connor, his hand rested on his holstered pistol.

Xen’s LED blared a solid crimson, and through their still connected interface, Connor can read the spike in the android’s stress levels, “Don’t you dare talk about him!”

“Or what? You’ll kill me? If you want to side with the Hunter, fine, but you aren’t taking me and Silv down with you.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Warren. Zak, we have to go.”

Connor tried to open his mouth, to move his hands, to do anything, but is only met with a litany of errors.

Zak looked between Connor and his compatriots, indecision clear in his expression. “Fuck… just go ahead and go! I’ll meet you back at the Sakura.”

Sirens became audible as Warren and Silv backed toward the exit, apprehension evident. “Don’t throw your life away for him, Zak,” Warren said, and the duo left Connor’s view.

“I’m sorry, Connor. If I just had more time to show you everything... but I can show you this. I’ll give you the key to the Sakura. Meet me there, and we’ll talk.”

_**Connor could only blink before thousands of images overwhelm his processor, too much too much too much too much too much** _

_**There’s thirium everywhere, it’s on him, it’s on his hands, it’s on the ground, it’s soaking his pants** _

_**{SEARCH QUERY: BLUE - of a color intermediate between green and violet, as of the sky or sea on a sunny day}** _

_**Electricity sparkling, crackling, burning in his legs, his chest, his arm** _

_**Gunshots echoing, banging, deafening but he can’t go deaf but his ears are ringing and he can’t hear** _

_**CoOOO^% &(NNO3132E1*r?!#?** _

_**It’s too much much much much much much much much much much much** _

_**much** _

_**Xen’s staring up at him, snowflakes falling from the sky and landing on unblinking, viriscent eyes** _

_**much** _

_**Alone alone, he’s all alone despite the other two with him** _

_**much** _

_**The human soldier’s helmet has been knocked off, red blood drip, drip, dripping from her nose as she stares them down with hate in her eyes and a gun in her hand** _

_**much** _

_**“Fucking broken machines.”** _

_**much** _

_**OVERLOADING** _

_**OVERLOADING** _

_**OV1#8*-3erD87ING** _

_**PLEASE CONTACT CYBERLIFE** _

_**PLEASE CONTACT CYBERLIFE** _

_**PLEASE CONTACT CYBERLIFE** _

**{RUNTIME ERROR DETECTED - PLEASE REPORT TO CYBERLIFE FOR MAINTENANCE}**

**{REBOOT STARTING… 1%}**

**{REBOOT STARTING… 2%}**

**{REBOOT...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by KianRai
> 
> Do you like android whump? Do you like big bangs? Are you interest in seeing an Android Whump Reverse Big Bang? If so, fill out this [interest form!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSflGsW_Dnu9Y5eTv9rWHm_Satm8zi43K7G7pOnQpWFd-jBzMg/viewform)
> 
> Do you want to talk to me or KianMay on discord and join an awesome server filled with fellow whumpers, writers, artists, and fans? Click here and come say [hi!](https://discord.gg/xd8qVKx)


End file.
